The Oddities of Skyrim's Beautiful Creatures
by blue-and-blue-and-black
Summary: She didn't know whether it was the Gods or the Daedric princes, but they really screwed Vale over this time. And not with crippling injury.


**I was playing Skyrim one day and came up with this story. It was just a random thought. I know I have other stories to work on but I needed something else. I'm not giving up I'm just trying to get out of my stupid writer's block. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Reviews are always appreciated. **

WARNING: I guess the story could be offessive to some people. I warned you.

**Any advice is always welcome, and if I spelt anything wrong, sorry.**

I own nothing but character Vale.

**That is all.**

* * *

><p>"What?" Vale almost lost her breath. She couldn't believe her ears.<p>

"You're with child." The healer said once more. Vale almost fainted. The only possible father was...Oh Gods. But she never believed it possible. It was one night with him. But that's all it takes, though, right? She knew that. She always knew that. But she let it go due to racial differences. Sure, he walked up right. Spoke her language. He had the same male anatomy as any Nord male. She just couldn't believe it. This was madness. Nausea crept up on Vale as she thought about it. She doubled over, heaving up her last meal. The healer called for clean up assistance as Vale stood.

"Are you okay?" the healer looked up at her. But Vale was in no mood for special treatment.

"FINE." she said venomously as she slammed the door behind her. She ran into a city guard, but just kept walking. Past the Gildergreen, and down the steps to the wind district of Whiterun. Continuing down the road, she made her way to the gates. She didn't know if it was her involvement with the Daedric princes, or the Divines, but she had obviously angered them, and they really screwed her over this time, and not with crippling injury.

Vale slammed the Black Door shut and it echoed throughout the sactuary.

"She's home." she heard faintly. Vale silently mocked the voice. She walked down the cold stone stairs and saw Veezara hacking at a practice dummy. She pulled back an iron arrow and lt it sail. It lodged in the side of the dummy's head. He stopped and looked at her, pure shock on his face. Vale briskly walked towards him, and he stepped back slightly, but she only took his wrist with her hand, and lead him up stairs to a private place they could speak. Her grip on his wrist tightened, and the scales started to dig into her hand.

"Vale what's-"

"Shut up, worm." she hissed. He was taken aback. He looked at the floor and his tongue flicked out for a split second. Vale let go of the Argonian's wrist and paced back a forth. She began mumbling to herself. Veezara just stood in the corner.

"Well, you're in a mood." He said calmly.

"No, not at all." Vale replied sarcastically. But Veezara wouldn't be spoken to in such a way again. He hissed at her and rushed her, pinning her against the stone wall, wrists in his grasp.

"Sssstop." he hissed. Anger clouding his eyes, and for the second time since they had met, he saw real fear in her eyes. He saw them cloud. He saw them begin to rain, and the spark of fire was put out. She yanked away from his strong grip, knowing her wrists would probably bruise. Vale growled at the back of her throat. It was something she did when she was frustrated. Veezara just backed away and laughed.

"It's like you're some animal." He said, amused.

"Not far from it." she tried to sound menacing a dangerous, but she had other things to discuss.

"Were you hatched from an egg or..?" he looked at her, extremely confused.

"Yes.." he answered. Vale started pacing again. Veezara grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Are you aright?" He asked, real concern in his voice.

"Of course I'm-" Vale's words were cut short by vomit. Having nothing left, she puked only bile.

"No, you're not." After she was finished, Vale stood.

"I'm fine."

"I'm taking you to a healer." Veezara said grabbing Vale by the arm and pulling towards the door.

"No. I've done that." Vale pulled away.

"Well, what did they say?" Veezara was curious now. Vale only mumble something inaudible.

"What?" he asked again.

"I'm with child." she said a bit louder, giving a flash of white teeth in disgust. Like the snarling animal she was.

"Oh...who is he?" Veezara's tongue flicked out in a feeble attempt to hide hurt.

"First of all, worm, I'm not in love with you. I admire you as an assassin, nothing more. And there's no one. No one could possibly be responsible except you." Veezara laughed

"Surely that's not possible."

"Worm, would I lie?" Vale's blue eyes turned black with anger as she looked into the very depths of his reptilian yellow eyes.

"Hmm, probably not." Veezara voiced out loud. Vale relaxed, but she was still angry. Veezara decided to take a moment and look at her well. She was a tall, Nord woman with blonde hair, and blue eyes that could stare holes into your skull and you wouldn't even know it. Se was still young. Very young in fact. Probably not older than twenty-five winters. She was exceptionally beautiful, but she was not so on the inside. If there ever was an assassin even a little like her, Veezara never met them.

"Stop looking at me like that." Vale said flatly.

"You do realize there's nothing I can do. I'm as ignorant to this as you are." Veezara told her, going back to the problem at hand.

"It's all your fault." Vale whispered. He almost laughed.

"Oh, that's not what I remember at all." Vale punched his scaled shoulder and pulled back with a yelp. Cursing his natural armor, she glared up at him. He chuckled.

"None of this is funny, Veezara. What am I to do?" Vale asked him. Veezara turned to exit the room.

"Wait it out." he said as he left the room.

And that was it.

Another few months later, Vale had to stop doing contracts. She started becoming physically incapable. Word spread soon after the talk with Veezara but it never left the sanctuary. Veezara would be no father and Vale would most definitely be no mother. Vale soon became ill. Ill in the mind. Severe depression consumed her as she lay, not being able to kill anyone, which is what brought joy into her mad world. Not a cross between Nord and Argonian. Vale continued to study the dragon language. She knew she'd have to get back to being a dragonborn sometime, even though she'd gladly just let Alduin destroy the world. But, she so enjoyed absorbing dragon souls, and wouldn't turn down a challenge. Alduin, as she saw in her mind, was definitely a challenge. But Vale was an assassin at heart. She didn't even really fit in with the Thieves Guild. They didn't like her ways. Leaving everyone dead and doing the job apparently wasn't accepted.

Veezara would take care of Vale, but there was no real relationship. He saw it as his responsibility, anyway. One night she asked to drink poison. To rid herself of the child. But he had to explain that Argonians have a natural resistance to poisons, and that she'd be at risk as well. Despite what he said, she still asked for th poison, to 'try'. But he knew that was furthest from her mind. As the months went on, she became worse, and not so fiery. By the eighth, it was as if Vale died and Veezara was left with a lifeless corpse. No more insults, no more fire. Just 'yes' and 'no' and mumbles. They sent her to Danica, in Whiterun, in the temple of Kynareth. She was accompanied by Veezara. Only to Danica did he tell of the situation. To him, she explained that on such rare occasions, one will usually die. They were sent to stay in a spare room, away from the other wounded and sick. It was there, in the middle of the night, that Vale woke up in pain. Danica had sent Veezara away, who, despite being a trained killer, still paced. Hours went by, groans of pain and the words 'Curse the princes and all the Gods.' could be barely heard through the door. Veezara wouldn't wait, and went back inside the room, he stood in a corner out of the way, and watched as a sweaty, pale, and bloody Vale writhed in pain. He showed little to no emotion. He only spectated.

Vale almost thought she could feel scales rip at her, but she must've imagined it. Danica's words were inaudible to Vale. She saw Veezara slip into the room and noticed that Danica saw hiim but didn't mind. Veezara stood in the shadows, his yellow eyes staring at her. Vale did not glare back. Instead, she began to plead.

When dawn broke, what seemed like a copy of Veezara came from Vale. Until you got closer. Veezara's eyes widened as he stepped closer. Danica said a quick prayer to the Gods. What do you get when you cross an Argonian with a Dragonborn?

For the first time in months, Veezara looked into Vale's eyes, and saw a fire begin to burn.

A dragon.


End file.
